suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Iris the Combat Medic
is the best champion ever. Lore — "Are you all out of ?" ;Special *Attempting to cast Inject on herself: **''"It's bad practice to partake of your own medicine."'' *Walking into an unwarded brush: **''"Maybe we should get a second opinion?"'' *When triggers one of his voice-overs: **''"You sure love to hear yourself talk."'' *Taunting while Agitated (nearby Draven uses his /Taunt): **''Iris mutters under breath, Nt nah nun, naah nun."'' *Taunting . **''"Did you really go to medical school?"'' *Taunting . **''"They do say laughter is the best medicine..."'' *When exits a brush or breaks : **''"Eeek! A mouse!"'' *When descends from : **''"SPIDER!"'' **''"Eeew, gross!"'' *Casting Extract on **''"Shoo, vermin, shoo!"'' **''"Gah! You'll infect something!"'' *First encountering an enemy **''"Is that sterile?"'' }} Abilities nearby allied champions, restoring 12 + (3 × level) + health on each hit and granting them the Inoculation debuff, which grants 50% Tenacity on the next action-inhibiting crowd control effects (all CC except Slow and Blind). Inoculation will lasts for up to 5 seconds after Pod moves on to another patient. |leveling = 125 Iris' Attack Speed 350 + Iris' Bonuses |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = *Pod is not an attackable or targetable unit. *Pod will first prioritize allied champions whose health is dropping the most rapidly, followed by allied champions with the lowest health (raw, not percentile). Pod will prefer to spend at least 8 seconds with a patient, but can switch targets if Pod's AI believes it can reach a more critical target in time (factoring the rate the ally's health is dropping and the time Pod will take to get there). *Pod has a tether radius of ~1150. *Inoculation is a one-use protection, although there is no cooldown on it being reapplied. *Inoculation will assist against all forms of crowd control except slows, airborne-type effects and suppression. }} Iris fires a syringe into the target allied champion, increasing their attack speed and causing their attacks to restore health for 8 seconds. The attack speed boost decays down to 0% over the duration, and each consecutive attack will restore 20% less health than the last. |description2 = Iris fires a syringe into the target enemy champion, reducing their attack damage by 30% for 8 seconds and dealing periodic magic damage over the duration. The damage is amplified by up to 100% based on the amount of time since their last basic attack or ability cast, reaching full damage after 5 seconds. |description3 = Iris stores a syringe every few seconds, and can keep a number in reserve. |leveling = 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 % 25 / 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 125 / 200 / 275 / 350 / 425 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 135 / 270 / 405 / 540 / 675 1 / 1 / 2 / 2 / 3 |cost = X |costtype = mana + 1 Syringe |recharge = 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |range = 800 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Iris, Pod and her Combat Drones gain bonus movement speed while moving toward an allied champion within 2000 units. |description2 = Iris engages the thrusters in her augmented foot, propelling her forward to the target location. Allies she passes through are shielded for up to 2 seconds. The shield strength increased by 1% for every 0.75% of the target's health that's missing up to 100% bonus shield. Emergency Maneuver's dash speed scales with Iris' bonus movement speed. |leveling = 8 / 10 / 12 / 14 / 16% 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 / 180 160 / 210 / 260 / 310 / 360 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = 650 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = |notes = }} Tinker Time! features a click-and-drag selection interface, allowing Iris to choose between three blueprints: drag-left for the Combat Drone; drag-up for the Kinetic Barrier; and drag-right for the Relocation Pad. Upon selecting a blueprint, Iris gains the ability to construct the device for 8 seconds. |description2 = Each construct starts with 100% Charge and will lose charge while in action, and is destroyed upon reaching 0% Charge. |description3 = Iris stores the parts to build a construct periodically, and can have a number of parts in reserve. |leveling = 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 |cost = |costtype = |recharge = 25 / 23 / 21 / 19 |range = 850 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes =* Iris starts the game with one rank in Tinker Time! and can improve the ability at levels 6, 11 and 16. *While using Quick Casting, you will automatically construct the highlighted device . }} Devices Iris constructs a Combat Drone at the target location, a mobile unit that attacks nearby enemies dealing 23 + (6.5 * level) magic damage per attack. Iris can have up to 3 Combat Drones active at any one time. |description2 = Drones take modified damage from all sources, excluding true damage. |leveling = / / / / |notes = *The Drone has an attack range of 575 and a base movement speed of 325. *The Drone will only switch targets to prioritize an enemy champion, and will lose interest in a target if it moves more than 750 units away. }} Iris throws down a device at the target location that projects a barrier over the surrounding area, intercepting incoming projectiles. Iris can have up to 1 Kinetic Barrier active at any one time. |description2 = Intercepting projectiles drains an amount of charge based on rank, and attacking the device will drain 50 charge. Minion and small monster attacks will only drain half the charge; and tower attacks will drain 100 charge. |leveling = 50 / 33 / 25 / 20 }} Iris places a relocation pad on the ground at the target location, which allies can interact with to start a 1.5 second channel and will be teleported to Iris' location if the channel is successful. Iris can have up to 1 Relocation Pad active at any one time. |description2 = Each relocation will drain some of the Relocator's charge. |leveling = 100 / 50 / 33 / 25 }} Development Scrapped Abilities ;Innate Abilities * Whenever Iris damages an enemy she applies a stacking debuff that lasts for 6 seconds. Upon reaching 3 stacks, an enemy is pacified for seconds, preventing them from attacking and casting abilities. This cannot happen again for 6 seconds. * Whenever Iris damages an enemy she applies a stacking debuff that lasts for 6 seconds. Upon reach 3 stacks, Iris becomes immune to that target for seconds. * Iris' basic attacks apply a debuff to her target for 3.5 seconds. Allies who damage marked enemies will X restore health. Iris may or may not be able to trigger the effect herself. Triggering the heal may or may not remove the mark. * Iris summons Techmaturgal Repair Drone every 18 seconds and can have up to 1 (+ 1 per rank in Kinetic Barrier) assisting her at any one time. The spawn timer is reduced by 4 seconds whenever she hits an allied champion with one of her abilities. Drones nearby allied champions, restoring health on each hit. Drones are attackable units. ;Basic Abilities * ** Iris launches her syringe in the target direction, forming a tether with the first enemy hit for 2 seconds. While the tether holds, the target takes magic damage and has their attack damage reduced at 0.25 second intervals. After the 2 seconds or once the tether is broken, Iris gains the ability to casts Inject for 3 seconds. The attack damage reduction lingers for 5 seconds upon breaking the tether. ** Iris launches her syringe into the target allied champion, forming a tether for the next 2 seconds that restores health over 2 seconds and instantly grants them the stolen attack damage for 5 seconds. The maximum amount of health and attack damage granted by Inject is based on the tether duration of Extract. Extract will only trigger Combat Medicine once every 0.5 seconds. * ** Iris reduces all incoming damage from enemy champions by a flat amount. ** Iris releases a kinetic pulse, dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies, knocking them away and slowing their movement speed for 2 seconds thereafter. Additionally, Kinetic Field's passive becomes an aura for the next 6 seconds, granting the damage reduction to all nearby allied champions. ;Ultimate Abilities * Iris summons a number of Repair Drones that follow her for the next 8 seconds. Repair Drones will seek out nearby allied champions suffering from crowd control effects and cleanse them of all crowd control effects, and possible restore health, before returning to Iris. Drones can only see to one patient at a time and an allied champion can only be the target of one drone at a time. Drones have a base movement speed of 350 and benefit from First Response. * Iris raises a 475-radius dome around her that remains in place for a few seconds, destroying incoming projectiles and acting as impassible terrain for incoming enemies. Kinetic Barrier will possibly push/knock-out enemies within the area. * Iris switches to an alternate set of abilities. Iris can re-activate Tinker Time! to return to her standard abilities, and the ability will automatically de-activate if Iris runs out of parts. ;Constructs * Iris places a relocator on the ground. Allied champions can interact with the relocator to be teleported to Iris' position. The relocate takes 18 seconds to recharge, affected by cooldown reduction. * Iris places a repair drone on the ground. Drones nearby allied champions, restoring 4 + (1.5 × level) + health on hit. Drones gain a one-use on-hit at 100% charge that can be used on allies affected by crowd control, reducing the remaining duration by 50%. Charge generates passively and a drone's repairs will generate 5% charge, with a maximum recharge time of 16 seconds. * Iris constructs a Beacon at the target location, granting sight over a large radius. * Iris constructs a Beacon at the target location, granting sight over a small radius (obstructed by terrain). Upon reach 100% charge, the beacon will emit a pulse that reveals the surrounding area (unobstructed by terrain). It takes 30 seconds to recharge, affected by CDR. * Iris constructs a device at the target location that projects a barrier over the surrounding area for the next 4 seconds, pushing out contained enemies and preventing enemies from passing into the area (this extends to blinks). The device has 1 health and takes 1 damage from champion and tower basic attacks. * Iris constructs a Resupply Station at the target location. Iris can have up to 2 Resupply Stations active at any one time. Allied champions can interact with the station to begin channeling. While channeling, allies will restore 30 + (4 x level) + (30% AP) health and mana per second the cost of the Resupply Station's charge. Allies beyond the first will only consume half the charge. The instances of restoration and cost happen more frequently than per second. * Iris places a trap at the target location that arms after a very brief delay. If an enemy champion comes in range of the device, it field briefly expands outward then rapidly contracts: pulling in all nearby enemies. Gallery Iris_OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Iris Iris_NurseSkin.jpg|Nurse Iris